


Emotional Adventures: My Life From the Inside

by Carrie_oke



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie_oke/pseuds/Carrie_oke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short pieces on my real life experiences, as told through what my emotions had to say about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Green Lantern Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, a few notes. First, while I included the character tags, these are the interpretations of MY emotions, not Riley's. So not only are they all female, but their personalities might differ from the movie ones. Second, my exact thoughts as I recall them may be changed for storytelling purposes, but each chapter as a whole is still based on true events. And third, if you're interested, I encourage you to write some little stories or scripts about your own head. If you decide to do that, I'd love to read it!

(It is July of 2015. A couple of friends and I are waiting on line for the Green Lantern coaster, which I've never ridden, at Six Flags. As I stand there patiently, one of the trains whooshes by.)

JOY: Alright! We're finally going on one of the big coasters!

(Joy looks at Fear expectantly.)

JOY: A BIG, FAST, TWISTY-TURNY coaster!

(She looks at Fear again. Nothing.)

JOY: You know, Fear, if you have a problem with this, you can tell me at any time.

FEAR: Oh! Um, do you not want to go?

JOY: No, I do! It's just, you're not acting up as much as I thought you would.

FEAR: Huh. I guess I'm not. I mean, they have proper safety restraints, don't they?

JOY: They sure do! This is great! We're gonna have fun with friends, on a brand new ride, with no interruptions...

SADNESS: Maybe Fear is broken.

JOY: Ha ha, no, she isn't. Don't worry about it!

 

(A short while later. My friends and I are standing on a train, in our over-the-shoulder restraints, as the train slowly crawls up the hill.)

 

FEAR: Well, this is it. No...turning back now...

JOY: There we go! (turns to Sadness) Told you she's fine!

SADNESS: Whatever you say, Joy.

FEAR: Almost to the top...

JOY: Here it comes!

(Fear and Joy are both shaking, the former with nervousness, and the latter with anticipation. The train reaches the highest point of the first hill.)

JOY: Aaand...

(The train speeds up, starting its descent.)

JOY: ZIP-A-DEE-DOOOO! Hey, this isn't bad at all!

(As the train zooms along and Joy starts singing a peppy version of "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah", many of the other passengers scream.)

DISGUST: Ugh, screaming on rides. I never got that. That is NOT something you do when you're enjoying yourself.

FEAR: We're...we're enjoying ourselves?

DISGUST: Joy is.

JOY: (sings) Mr. Bluebird on my shoulder. It's the truth! It's act-ch'll! (speaks in rhythm) Everything is satisfact-ch'll!

(About a minute later, the train pulls back onto the loading platform. The ride operator lifts our restraints, and my friends and I walk out.)

 

JOY: Woo hoo! Do you know what this means, guys?

ANGER: Coasters shouldn't make you stand up?

JOY: No...well, we probably should find a seat, but more importantly, we've unlocked pretty much every coaster in this park!

FEAR: Except Kingda Ka. I REFUSE to go on that thing.

 

 


	2. Late and Locked Out, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College doesn't always go so well.

(It's nearly 8:40 A.M. on a Friday morning in September, 2015. I just woke up mere minutes ago, and in the bathroom located across from my dorm, I'm brushing my teeth.)

ANGER: I can't believe this is happening AGAIN!

SADNESS: We're gonna be late to class...

ANGER: Why did we have to turn the alarm off?!

SADNESS: And we're gonna have to skip breakfast...oh, and then we'll have to do that lab report after school...

ANGER: Those things just HAVE to be due on a Saturday!

JOY: Calm down, everyone! We're gonna finish brushing our teeth, then quickly get dressed, grab a pack of those chocolate graham cracker things--

FEAR: GUYS! THE KEY!

SADNESS: (gasps) You're right. We don't have our room key.

FEAR: _Please_ tell me the doorstop's there!

JOY: We'll check after we finish.

FEAR: BUT I GOTTA KNOW NOW!

JOY: (sighs) Fine.

(Still holding the toothbrush in my mouth, I walk over to the bathroom door and open it, glancing across the hall to find...my dorm door is completely shut.)

FEAR: It's just as I thought! WE'RE LOCKED OUT!

SADNESS: Now we're _definitely_ gonna be late.

JOY: Look, I know this looks bad, but...maybe we'll get help!

 

(Some minutes later, I'm waiting, bag of bathroom supplies in hand, outside my door.)

SADNESS: There's no one around. I think we'll have to miss class.

FEAR: But we CAN'T miss class! We'll have to go back and try to understand the lecture OURSELVES!

DISGUST: And on the morning we're stuck with a _cold,_ too!

ANGER: All because of ONE. TINY. MISTAKE. (reaches over to a shelf full of light bulbs and removes one) I have half a mind to just go to class in our PJs...

JOY: That's it! (swipes the light bulb from Anger just as she's putting it back) We'll just have to go to class in our PJs!

DISGUST: Be seen? In public? In _sleeping clothes_?

JOY: We're wearing shoes.

FEAR: Joy, you can't be serious about this! Need I remind you that we need our ID to get back into the building? If we go out, not only will we not have a pen or paper for class, but we'll be TRAPPED OUTSIDE THE RESIDENCE BUILDING!

JOY: Well, if you're gonna be _that_ way, I guess we have no choice but to...

FEAR: No...

JOY: (smirks) ... _ask for help_.

FEAR: But...but...there's, uh, so few people! There's gotta be a way to fix this without talking to anyone. Is there a payphone around here?

DISGUST: All our money's back in the room!

FEAR: But still...maybe...yes! A phone!

JOY: Well, would you look at that? Let's go try it!

(I hurry over to the phone hanging on the wall near my room.)

JOY: Now to retrieve the number for emergency campus services!

(She presses the button to summon a memory, but nothing happens.)

SADNESS: Uh, Joy?

JOY: We never bothered to memorize it, did we?

SADNESS: Nope.

JOY: That's alright! Maybe...maybe it's posted on that door!

(I hang up and head over to the RA's door, where there is, indeed, the number for emergency campus services. But...)

SADNESS: It's just the number for _real_ emergencies. Like when someone's dying.

JOY: It's a start.

(She presses the memory-summoning button again. This time, a grey orb with some fuzzy numbers faintly visible through it comes crashing down. Joy walks over and picks it up.)

JOY: If this memory's accurate, the minor emergency number's only a couple digits off from the major emergency one! And I think there's a 3 in it! (holds the memory orb closer to her face) Is there? That looks like a 3.

SADNESS: But we never even really memorized it. We just put it in our phone. You said it yourself.

JOY: That doesn't mean we can't guess! To the phone!

(I walk back to the non-payphone and punch in a number that seems like it could be right. The phone just makes ringing noises...for quite a while.)

ANGER: It won't stop. Either pick up or make it go away!

SADNESS: This is horrible. We need to call Mom and complain.

ANGER: Yeah, try Mom's number!

(I press a bunch of buttons trying to make the ringing stop, then try Mom's number. But all I get in response is a monotone, stretched-out beep. The emotions are silent, and then...)

SADNESS: We really are gonna miss Physics.

 

(To be continued!)

 


End file.
